icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2012-13 MJHL Alumni News
in the News June *Cody McLeod signed a three year contract extension with the Colorado Avalanche. *Andrew Murray traded to the Detroit Red Wings by the San Jose Sharks. *Chay Genoway signed a two year two way contract extension with the Minnesota Wild. NHL Entry Draft *Travis Brown selected by the Chicago Blackhawks in the fifth round. July *Darren Helm agreed to a 4 year, 8.5 million dollar contract with the Detroit Red Wings. *Ryan Garbutt signed a two year contract extension with the Dallas Stars. *Justin Falk signed a one year contract extension with the Minnesota Wild. *Darcy Hordichuk signed a one year contract extension with the Edmonton Oilers. *Andrew Murray signed a one-year two-way contract with the St. Louis Blues. *Jordin Tootoo signed a three year, 5.7 million dollar contract with the Detroit Red Wings. *Steve MacIntyre signed a two-year two-way contract with the Pittsburgh Penguins. *Garnet Exelby signed a one-year two-way contract with the Boston Bruins. *Triston Grant signed a one-year contract with the Grand Rapids Griffins of the American Hockey League. August *Carson McMillan signed a one-year two-way contract with the Minnesota Wild. September *Toronto Maple Leafs hired Rick St. Croix as goaltending coach. October *Brandon Wheat Kings hire David Anning as Assistant Coach. *Shane Luke selected Hockey East Weekly Top Performer (10/29). November *Shaquille Merasty twice named MCHA Freshman of the Week on Nov. 5 and Nov. 27. December *Tyler Gaudry named ECAC East Rookie of the Week (12/10). *Erik Petersen coached for Denmark at the World Junior Championship. January *Brodie Dupont and the Valpellice Bulldogs won the Italian Cup. *New Jersey Devils re-signed Travis Zajac to a eight year, $46 million contract. *Tyler Noseworthy played in FHL All-Star Game. *Jason Kasdorf named ECAC Hockey Rookie of the Week (1/20). *Shaquille Merasty named MCHA Player of the Week (1/28). February *Jason Kasdorf named ECAC Hockey Goaltender of the Week (2/5). *Shane Luke selected Hockey East Weekly Top Performer (2/11). *Jason Kasdorf named ECAC Hockey Rookie of the Week (2/17). *Sean Collins made his NHL debut on February 18 with the Columbus Blue Jackets. *Mike Collins named to ECAC West All-Rookie Team. *Jason Kasdorf voted the ECAC Hockey Goaltender of the Month and Rookie of the Month. *Jason Kasdorf named HCA National Div 1 Rookie of the Month for February. *Lane Werbowski named to OUA East Division All-Rookie Team. *Caleb Suderman named to MIAC All-Conference Team and Steve Sorensen to All-Rookie Team. *Blair Macaulay named CWUAA MVP & with Dane Crowley to 1st All-Star Team. Tyler Dittmer to 2nd Team. March *Shelby Gray and the Adrian Bulldogs won the Midwest Collegiate Hockey Association Championship. *Jason Kasdorf named ECAC Hockey Goaltender and Rookie of the Week (3/3). *Shaquille Merasty, Shelby Gray, and the Adrian Bulldogs won the NCHA Championship. *Beau Taylor and the Selkirk College Saints won the BCIHL Championship. *Adam Pleskach named to AHA All-Conference Second Team, Eric Delong to Third Team. *Joel Edmundson signed a three year entry level contract with the St. Louis Blues. *Shaquille Merasty named to NCHA All-Freshman Team and All-Conference Team. *Canadian Interuniversity Sport named Blair Macaulay to All-Canadian First Team, Andrew Clark to All-Canadian Second Team, and Lane Werbowski to All-Rookie Team. *Matthew Krahn named SPHL Player of the Week (3/12). *Minnesota Wild traded defenseman Chay Genoway to the Washington Capitals. *Shane Luke selected Hockey East Weekly Top Performer (3/18). *Eric Delong selected Atlantic Hockey Association Sportsmanship Award winner. *Peter Stoykewych named to WCHA All-Tournament Team. *Shaquille Merasty selected USCHO Division III Rookie of the Year. *Mike Hellyer named CHL Rookie of the Year and to All-Rookie Team. *Tyler Noseworthy and the Danbury Whalers won the FHL Championship. *Sam Benson, Dallas Drysdale, Dan Lamb, Cam McGeough, Brad Olynyk, Josh Rutherford, and the Minot State Beavers won the ACHA Division I National Championship. *Jason Kasdorf named ECAC Hockey Rookie of the Year, Second All-Star Team, and All-Rookie Team. *Shaquille Merasty named to NCAA Division III West Second All-American Team. *Jesse Deckert selected ECHL Player of the Week (3/30). April *Matt Calvert signed a two year contract extension with the Columbus Blue Jackets. June *Triston Grant and the Grand Rapids Griffins won the American Hockey League Championship. Final Face Off *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] National Hockey League Professional *Jung Ahn *Mikael Bedard *Chris Benias *Clark Byczynski *Anthony Collins *Jesse Deckert *Eric Delong *Tyler Dittmer *Brodie Dupont *Cody Esposito *Garnet Exelby *Micheal Ferland *Chay Genoway *Justin Giesbrecht *Triston Grant *Mike Hellyer *Alex Kampen *Matthew Krahn *Nick Lazorko *Chapen Leblond *Matt Lowry *Kyle Lundale *Ryan Marshall *Carson McMillan *Ryan Menei *Tyler Noseworthy *Bryant Perrier *Adam Pleskach *Seth Ronsberg *Dayton Shaw *Brendan Shinnimin *Philippe St. Laurent *Robin Thomson *Jared Walker *Dale Warkentin *Calin Wild Major Junior *David Anning *Jordyn Boyd *Travis Brown *Brett Cote *Patrick D'Amico *Jordan DePape *Joel Edmundson *Micheal Ferland *Zach Franko *Stephen Hak *Justin Hamonic *Adam Henry *Rene Hunter *Brendan Hurley *Remi Laurencelle *Brett Lernout *Jens Meilleur *Alex Moodie *Evan Morden *Justin Paulic *Landon Peel *Carson Perreaux *Kevin Pochuk *Chad Robinson *Teagan Sacher *Michael Sofillas *Brett Stovin *Spencer Tremblay *Brenden Walker University & College *Dmitry Adams *David Aime *Brendan Algeo *Kelly Andrew *Mathew Backhouse *Jace Baldwin *Joe Becker *Ryan Benitez *Sam Benson *Darren Bestland *Carl Bombardier *Paul Bonar *Calvin Cairns *Joe Caligiuri *Dusty Campbell *Joe Carney *Cameron Carns *Blake Chartier *Brett Chartier *Lee Christensen *Bryn Chyzyk *Paul Ciarelli *Mike Collins *Del Cowan *Shawn Crawford *Kirk Croswell *Dane Crowley *Marcus Dahl *Josh Daley *Jordan Davies *Ryan Dech *Jesse Deckert *Chris De La Lande *Eric Delong *Michael Deslauriers *Tyler Dittmer *Dylan Dock *Alec Doig *Mike Dopko *Dallas Drysdale *Deven Dubyk *Josh Dufresne *Drew Ellement *Jack Emmer *Tripp Emmer *Taylor Epp *Derek Fontaine *Tom Frasz *Brock Friesen *Tyler Gaudry *Jordan Geddes *Derek Gingera *Colton Graf *Evan Gravenor *Shelby Gray *Ryan Griffiths *Keith Grondin *Jesse Hall *Luke Hannas *Jacob Harcoff *Shane Harrington *Adam Harris *Cody Hasbargen *Jordan Hebert *Shael Hechter *Dylan Heide *Patrick Henderson *Eric Herbel *Dan Hrabowych *Troy Hunter *Matthew Hutchinson *Kyle Johnson *Nathan Jose *Danil Kalashnikov *Jason Kasdorf *Dylan Kelly *Cody Kostecki *Brenden Kotyk *Pierre Landry *Jordan Lane *Austin Lauder *Nick Lazorko *Justin Leclerc *Graham Leiding *Lucas Lindholm *Matt Lowry *Shane Luke *Matt Luongo *Mitch Lutz *Jared Maetche *Blair Macaulay *Matt Malenstyn *Kyle Manlow *Josh Martin *Matt McAleenan *Joey McEwan *Cam McGeough *Rylan McKinnon *Scott McMillan *Morgan McNeil *Shaquille Merasty *Eric Mestery *Darren Miller *Tyler Moore *Ben Morgan *Christian Mueller *Brendan O’Donnell *Brad Olynyk *Michael Palmiscno *Johney Parise-Cormier *Stephane Pattyn *Yvan Pattyn *Connor Pennell *Nate Phillips *Adam Pleskach *Leo Podolsky *Tyler Posch *Sam Prpich *Cole Pruden *Braeden Raiwet *Justin Remillard *Joel Ridgeway *Adam Robson *Adrian Rubeniuk *Josh Schappert *Craig Scott *Carter Selinger *Steven Shamanski *Craig Simchuk *Chris Sinclair *Mike Sirant *Casey Skolnik *Nils-Erik Soderlund *Paul Sohor *Steve Sorensen *Matt Spafford *Adam Stoykewych *Peter Stoykewych *Caleb Suderman *Brock Sutherland *Ward Szucki *Beau Taylor *Dylan Towns *Matt Valley *Paul Van De Velde *Jacob Verheyden *Jean-Bernard Voyer *Wendell Vye *Tanner Waldvogel *Jordan Washburn *Sam Waterfield *Dylan Wells *Lane Werbowski *Branden Whitehawk *Derek Whitehill *Andrew Wiebe *Michael Wilgosh *Dave Williams *Chris Williamson *Brett Willows Category:MJHL alumni